Oh, Spice!
by shad0wcast
Summary: Almost AU and OC. Inspired by Len Kagamine's Spice! Another Ryoutarou x Nami story. Story: Ryou is an irresistible guy who's connected to the hottest girls in town. What if the prideful playboy falls for the simple and already in love Nami Amou?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, Spice!**

**A/N:** Ohmigod, I am so in love and fangirling over Len Kagamine's Spice! He is so hot and I just cant help it! Haha! This is my first time doing something mature so please, please, PLEASE be easy on me. Also, the characters may be OC at times…fine, most of the times. Again, please, please, please, PLEASE be easy on me. Thanks~

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, the Vocaloid and the characters. Sigh.

**One: It's Hot and Spicy**

Where the hell is that annoying sound coming from?

A soft moan came beside me and I sat up from the comfy bed. It was still dark outside and the clock on the bedside table read 4:00 am. The source of the noise came from the object beside the clock.

My phone.

"Hello?" I grunted as I ruffled my hair.

"_Just where the __hell__ are you now?" _ the woman on the other line hissed. Oh, it's her.

I breathed for a while and tried to be more comfortable in my position before answering her question. "You don't have to worry." I mocked with a low chuckle. I could easily picture how her lips would curve to a sexy smile with hearing my voice. "Who are you sleeping with this time?" she purred at me. I rolled my head back and fought hard not to laugh. "I'm alone in my boring little room. Unless you want to come here and make this place a little jungle of ours." I whispered to her and I heard her gasp.

"_I cant. I have work in three hours._" She said. I can see her brown eyes darting from left to right, obviously getting affected with how I had given an invitation to her. "Oh, yeah. I remember. I have classes today too." I said and licked my lips with the thought of seeing the lovely and charming girls swarming over me. _"Alright. I'll see you some time then."_ She said before hanging up.

"I hope not." I smirked and got out of bed. My pants and shirt were all dumped on the floor together with hers. The mess looked very sexy, and I felt so bad the night had to end very immediately. The sound of someone turning inside the blanket filled the silent room. I looked back and saw her soft golden hair all messed up on the pillow. Her chest gave good rising actions as she breathed and her sexy outline was very much exposed by the thin sheets that tried to cover her. I walked to the bed, leaned to her and planted a wet kiss on her lips. Her cheeks colored faintly and I feasted on her lips again, this time a little wilder and my hands doing a little exploring. She almost fluttered her eyes open with that little aggressiveness but she didn't open them. "It was a good night. But not that good." I whispered and went to the bathroom to get myself fixed. It was a good thing I was going to be alone inside the house for a few more days. Ah, the perks of business trips.

The air was crisp when I walked out of the hotel. The sky was gaining more color now and people were starting to stir up. Shops were also starting to open and soon, another day would have to start.

I reached my house when the sun had just risen halfway. I yawned as I dug into my pocket for the keys when the door on my neighbor's house clicked open. "Yeah, good morning too." I greeted first before the woman that my mother asked to watch over me while they were away started to lecture me. But instead of that, I was greeted by a different voice.

"So, where were you last night?" a slight teasing tone wrapped her innocent intention. I cocked my brow at her, a thing that most girls would swoon over, but she just stood there, her brow cocked as well. Her oversized shirt only made me want to tug the sleeve to the other side and do a rally of kisses on her collarbone up to her neck. "Take a guess." I said, concentrating on the lock. She laughed at me and turned to go back inside their house. The sway of her hips made the devil in me get working overtime. "Doing some group project, I suppose?" she said before opening the door.

"Hey," I called out to her just before she gets inside. She looked back at me and her clear blue eyes looked much more irresistible. "Yeah?" she asked.

"You haven't greeted me a good morning yet." I said, turning the knob of my own door open. Her smile shot stars and rockets in my universe. She was definitely hot. And very spicy.

"Good morning, Ryou." She said then closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two: Casanova**

It was a good thing that there were no liquor involved last night because I would be suffering too much with a super powerful hang over while attending this boring history lecture. Why do we even need to study these morons, anyway? They're dead already so let's just let them rest in their little space underneath the ground.

"Tsuchiura, can you tell us the details of the first wave of attack during that time?" the teacher's voice sounded like a megaphone. "Uh…" I said as I stood, fumbling over the pages of the book. "Looks like somebody forgot to do their reading assignment last night, huh? Or maybe you were doing a different kind of homework?" he asked and the class started to giggle.

"Hey, I did my homework last night. I just…uh…it just slipped in my mind." I reasoned out. I did read last night…honest!

The teacher rolled the book and tapped on the table to hush the class. "Well then, answer my question now." He said back at me. Sheesh, no wonder the girl I rescued from him never hesitated to come with me the moment I winked at her.

Good thing, I was able to remember the details fairly well and the shock in his face as I said it with great accuracy was more than enough revenge. Hah, that's what you get from trying to humiliate me. So long, jeezer.

During break time, I was idly chatting with some of my friends when something caught my peripheral…

"Isnt that…Kira, the chairman of the school?" One of my friends said earlier than me. "Yeah. And he's talking so casually with Amou. Look at the two of them, they're like…together?" another one noted, to which someone who was eavesdropping had confirmed by rumors. "What do you say, Tsuchiura? You're an expert with these things. Have they done it?" another one asked and the circle closed in on me. "Huh? What are you asking?" I asked them, not really interested with their topic.

"Oh come on, man. We know you can tell if a girl has been done or not in just one glance. So, has he done it with Amou?" the first guy asked again and the others egged me to do respond. It might be true that I can classify a girl if she's been worked on or not but…to actually do it to _her_? Hell, I will never forgive myself if I do it! I have respect for her so I don't really want to use my very awesome abilities to her. "Don't be a jerk, Ryou! It's not like we'll hit on her. She's Kira-san's so she's off limits now. We don't want to get kicked out of school this early!" they said and roared out with laughter. Sheesh…I will never win with these guys.

"She's still a virgin." I muttered then stood. Their heads followed me as I took the second door, not wanting to cross paths with the lovey dovey couple. For the love of God, how can those two do that in broad daylight?

"Ah, Ryou!" I heard her call me. I looked back and instead of meeting her blue eyes first, I met his cold red ones.

I hate him.

"Kira-san," I said, acknowledging his presence. "Tsuchiura-san, I suppose?" he asked and I nodded. Sheesh. He is so irritating to look at.

"What's up?" she asked me as she went near. "You did a good job back there. Where did you learn all about those war thing? I never knew you had interest in those." She teased with a slight punch. I saw how the man's brow arched a little. Jealous, eh?

I smiled at her and patted her head. Yes, in front of the man. "I just happen to really do my assignment. He's such a dork for accusing me of not doing my homework. Anyway," I said then nodded again at her companion. "I have to see someone. See you at class. Don't skip, okay?" I said and turned to my heels.

I headed straight to the small bridge that connects the two departments of our unique school. This was one of my most favorite places to hang out since no one even bothers to use it.

Save for a few.

"Ryou~" I heard a purr behind me and immediately, a pair of hands wrapped me from behind. Her supple chests were pressed on my back. Involuntarily, a smile crept on my face and the next thing I knew, I was pinning her on the railings, our faces merely few whispers away. Her eyes danced with both delight and excitement. I flashed a grin and melted her away with a kiss. At first, I made sure it was just a tease but eventually, my body won over reason and I was being wild and possessive of her again. My hands snaked all around her body: from her waist to her back to her chests. Her moans only excited me and I was about to rip off her top when we heard footsteps.

"Told you, he's here."

The girl fixed her skirt and hid half of herself behind me, her hands gripping on my arm as she looked at the two figures who stood before us.

"Looks like we were interrupting something?" the lavender haired said with a smile that won him his title. "Not much, sempai." I answered and his companion whistled. "Nee, cute miss, can we borrow him for a while?" he asked and the girl looked up to me. "Tonight, okay?" I said and she tiptoed to plant a kiss on my cheek. "I'll be waiting." She whispered before trotting to the other side where she came from. "What now?" I asked the two who stood there with their calculating gazes. Their duo is not only famous here in our school for their great musical abilities but also in a certain part of our world.

They were known as The Casanovas.

"We're just here to ask how our product was." The lavender head said. "Yeah, how's Mori?" his perky companion butted in. I laughed a little before rolling my eyes. "She's great but…she's too clingy. You saw that, didn't you?" I asked as I wiped the cheek that she had kissed. No offense but, sorry. "Not my type." I added.

"What? You don't like her?" the perky one asked and his friend laughed softly. "My, my! Looks like I won again, Hihara. This is the fifteenth time, if I remember correctly." He said and Hihara-sempai pouted and started to take a dab of cash from his pockets. "You're pulling the strings, Yunoki! No fair!" he retorted as he handed the cash to his companion. "Such accusations. Just accept the fact that I know Tsuchiura better. Compared to you, I met him first." He added and tucked his winnings in his pocket.

"Wow, so you were playing a little gambling behind my back. And it's about me." I said as I looked at the two. Who would even think that these two guys here were my cohorts? Or actually, I was their cohort. Yunoki-sempai was like…the me in his time. But now that he's in his last year in this school, he started to slow down in his very extracurricular activities and focus more on his actual studies. Hihara-sempai, on the other hand served as his right hand and messenger. They worked so well together in everything that they have earned a lot of respect in both fields.

"Now that we've learned that you're not that interested with Mori anymore, mind trying this one?" Yunoki-sempai handed me a photograph. I was surprised at the image it held. I was not sure if I was seeing it right.

"You know her, don't you?" Hihara-sempai asked with a playful smirk. "Of course. I just…cant believe that she's…" I trailed off, still not able to comprehend the thing. "Just as they say, don't judge a book by its cover." He responded.

"It's not hand me down, okay? I know you don't want it that way. I got the tip from a very trusted source." Yunoki-sempai winked and I knew that it was true. "When?" I asked as I pocketed the photo. The two looked at each other for a while. "She's only available at her usual place during Thursdays and Saturdays." Yunoki-sempai said. "Ah, today's a Thursday so we rolling?" I asked.

"But…didn't you just said that you're going to meet with Mori tonight?" Hihara asked and I almost stabbed myself from regretting that I did say that to her. "Uh, I can get away with it. I want to see her as soon as possible." I said, trying to remember the other schedules that I might have missed.

Let's see…

Mariko- Friday, until 11 PM

Eri- Friday, 12 PM-onwards

Shizumi- Saturday, 9 AM date

Kisa- Saturday, 7 PM dinner and sleep over

Miharu, Kinoko, Asami- Sunday, 8 PM party with Yunoki-sempai and Hihara-sempai

"Are you sure about that? Mori is kind of…very attached to you. I don't think she'll let you go that fast." Yunoki-sempai mused aloud. "Nah, don't worry about-" I was cut off mid sentence by the ringing of my phone. "Hello?" I answered. "Eri?" I asked when I heard the smoky voice from the other line. "What? Now?" I asked further as I looked out to the gate. "Don't tell me you're the one inside that blue car." I gasped. The two Casanovas looked at the same direction as I did. "Whoa, you got a service, Tsuchi?" Hihara-sempai whistled. "Huh? Wait I still have…huh? Okay, I get it." I said then hung up.

"Guys, we have work." I said then tugged the two to the waiting car. When we were a few paces away, the front door opened and out came a leg clad in high latex boots. Yunoki-sempai's brow arched and a smile appeared on his face. "Wow. Nice catch, Tsuchiura." He whispered to me. A girl with short brown hair appeared. "Good. Come with me, Casanovas." She said and opened the passenger seat. "Look, Eri. We have classes-"

"Alright. Hop in, Tsuchiura." Hihara-sempai said as he and his friend went in. "You can take the front passenger seat, honey." Eri purred and slipped in the driver's seat. Having no more choice, I obeyed. "Where are you taking us, Eri?" I asked as the car went downtown to _the_ district. "Got a tip. Said needs the Casanovas fast." She shortly replied then stopped in front of a small alley. "Go straight through that. The client is waiting at the farthest table." She said and dialed on her phone. Yunoki-sempai and Hihara-sempai shrugged their shoulders and led the way. "Are you sure about this?" I asked as a small run down restaurant came to view. "Well, a client is a client. Besides, we may be able to harvest new crops." Hihara-sempai said, licking his lips.

Yunoki-sempai pushed open the door and it creaked mercilessly. The place was dim, old and smelled like the wooden walls and floors were _that_ old. There was a lone bartender at the left and the only customer was a young man with blue hair.

He was on the farthest table. "Glad you came." He greeted, his golden eyes gazing at us. "Please, join me, Casanovas." He stood, and gestured to the three chairs that sat before him. "Order anything. Whiskey?" the client waved for the bartender. "Water." I said when the guy looked at me. "Same." My two companions said in unison. When the bartender left, the blue haired guy leaned back and gave a low whistle. Instantly, a figure rose from the shadows. Her slim body and the sway of her hips made the three of us raise our brows. "Oh," Yunoki-sempai said, not being able to hide his delight.

"This is your client." The blue haired man said, rising. "Hino Kahoko-san." He said and the girl in the photo on my pocket came to life. She smiled like an angel but her eyes gave a hell of a dark glimmer. Hihara-sempai chuckled uncontrollably and he gulped the glass of water that had just been delivered. Her black latex skirt was so small it hardly concealed anything. The tight vest she wore highly accentuated every curve and bulge that needs to be hidden in this part of town. Her glorious red hair was tied up in a messy and very sexy ponytail. Perfectly manicured fingers wrapped at the blue haired guy's neck and pulled him down for a deep kiss. I admit that I was turned on by that scene and I had this need to push the blue haired guys away and replace him. "Thank you, Len-kun. I'll take it from here." She whispered, her voice making my hair stand on one end.

Oh boy, this is going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three: Inseparable**

Yunoki-sempai smirked as he fixed his hair. Hihara-sempai checked himself on the mirror for the nth time. "Well, it was a great time, Hino-san." Yunoki-sempai said as I emerged from the comfort room. "Of course. I'll be expecting you three then." Hino's voice clouded my mind like a thick fog.

It turned out that Hino was planning a private party for her upcoming birthday tomorrow night and was asking for our presence. Well, I have schedules until Sunday but since it's _Hino_ asking, well, I couldn't disagree.

Yunoki-sempai led the way and as we went out, we saw Eri's blue car already waiting. Her brown alluring eyes danced on us and a small smile was plastered on her face as she stepped out. "So, that went a little faster than I thought." She said, coming to me and snaked her hands up to my neck. "Yeah. Were you expecting us to stay a little bit longer?" I whispered, tilting her head up to me, our lips barely a breath away. "Ah, there you go again with your tricks. You know how much I fall for that." She giggled and let go. "If you all get in the car now, you can make it back on class on time." She said then went back to driver's seat.

Five minutes later, I was now being confronted by her.

Her blue eyes were wide and a grin was plastered on her face. "So? You'll come, right?" she asked and batted her eyes for more effect. A manly laugh came from me and I couldn't help but ruffle her hair, which she obviously hates. "Sheesh!" she said, letting loose her ponytail to tie it all up again. "What? You know, I think you should just let your hair loose. It sort of suits you better." I said. She shot me a glance that was either she was complimented or mocked. "It's a compliment." I said, raising my hands in surrender. "Whatever." She said as she finished tying her hair up. "Anyway, you _will_ come, right?" she pressed on to me. Another offer.

"Come on, Mom is insisting that you join us for tomorrow night's dinner. You know her." She rolled her eyes and I couldn't help but be mesmerized. She wasn't really sexy or that much of a head turner but there's something with her that just keeps me staring and admiring her. "Look, I'd really love to come and join you but…" I stopped to shrug my shoulders. "I have a busy schedule." I said. She raised a brow and crossed her arms. "Ah, I see. Busy schedule." She repeated and walked to circle me. "Do you really want me to tell that reason to my Mom?" she teased. We both knew that her Mom wouldn't buy that excuse. It was so lame and also, her daughter and I are classmates so whatever schedule she has when it comes to school load, it must be somehow the same with me.

"Just this once?" she added. "Why is it really important for me to come and join you? I highly appreciate your offer and I am thankful for that but…you sound really, really eager for me to—"

"It's my birthday." She whispered. Oh…

I blinked back at her and she did the same. "You're not kidding me, aren't you?" I asked and she shook her head. "No, it's really my birthday. You should count yourself lucky since I'm only inviting _very few_ people from school." She said and I knew the exact number of people from school that she invited.

Two.

That would be me, one, and Kira-san, two.

I grunted and yawned. "I bet it's going to be a boring celebration." I muttered and I heard an audible huff. "Really! Come on! I'm not even going to ask you for a gift. Just come." She said. "And who said that I'd be giving you one? Wow, expectant much?" I mocked and her face turned to color with pink. "Eh? So rude, Ryou!" she said and turned away. As she started to walk out, I grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. "Hey!" she said, gaining back her balance. "Okay, you win. I'll come." I said.

Tsk, tsk! Bad decision!

"Really?" her voice squeaked and rose to like three octaves higher. "Yeah, but in one condition." I said and waved a finger. Her shoulders dropped and her face became blank. "Huh?"

"Say, 'Please, Ryoutaro! Come and celebrate my birthday with me and my family. It's my life's biggest dream' while batting your eyes." I said. I know that she wont say that but it was worth a try. Besides, the look on her face was already a win.

"Fine. You're not invited anymore." She said in a dead flat tone.

"Whoa, wait up. I was just kidding. I will come, really. No conditions." Hell, she's scary. She looked at me for a while, her blue eyes twinkling like a starry night sky. Her small face looked perfect to fit with the space on my palms…

A smile crept on her lips, and I bet she didn't have the slightest idea of how luscious they appeared to me. "Alright. I'll be expecting you then." She said and walked back to her seat. Apparently, the bell had already rung and the class went into a little commotion as they went to their proper seats.

She was just three annoying heads before me. Good thing my upper body was, uh, longer so I could still see her head without straining my neck.

The next class was English and for today, another boring teacher asked us to read another boring story from our boring book. The story was a boring love story about a boring and childish noble who fell in love with a boring country girl and decided to leave his boring castle life to be with his boring girl in a boring countryside which will result to a more boring life. I think I should stop to use the word boring…

I flipped the pages as I let the droning sound of our classmates read the lines on the book. This is all pure crap. Whoever wrote this story doesn't know what love is.

You might be wondering who am I to say that, huh?

Love doesn't really exist. It's just lust, trust me. Been there, done that. Please don't ask me to elaborate. Let's just say that once in my life, I've been as stupid as the one who wrote the story and the characters who wasted our time.

"Tsuchiura-kun, will you please read the next line of our Henry, our protagonist?" there goes the most hated request. Sneakily rolling my eyes, I stood and eyed the said paragraph.

"Adelaide," I said, reading what was indicated. "It matters not to me who you are, or where you came from. It matters not to me if you grew up with the mountains or the forests or under the extreme heat of the sun as you helped with the farm. It matters not to me if you never once had worn a gown like what the ladies in the cities had or if golden earrings and necklaces and other ornaments have ever adorned your body. What matters most to me is that you believe and remain true to me, to our love, to what we have and to what we will have. You are the one that matters most to me that's why I want to protect you from all the evil the world will surround you with. I want to be the one who will keep your glow shining amidst the darkness around us."

"Tsuchiura-kun," the teacher once again called for me. I was about to sit down when he held me. "What can you say about the hero's declaration?" he asked.

"Completely stupid." I retorted and the class guffawed. The teacher took some time before silencing them. "Can you explain that to us?"

"Geez. First of all, no matter how he says it, how she is, how she looks like, how she lives _will_ matter. He wont be able to avoid it. It will bug him. Say they go out together and he implies that she shouldn't try being too flashy, to which the girl abides, the people around them would notice them and would start petty talks. He is a noble and whether he likes it or not, his status is something that he will protect as well. That's human nature. The girl would disgrace him, taint his image."

"Oh, really?"

"You don't believe me, I see? Fine. Second thing. It's completely stupid to say that all she needs to do is to trust and believe in whatever crap he stated. I mean, relationships need other factors other than that. If your relationship is built only through that, I'll bet you my life it wont last for a year."

"Enlighten us further, please." The teacher's smile was amused and I hated that.

I ruffled on my hair and whispered something under my breath. "Do you have something against me, teacher? Just what do you want from me?" I hissed and the class went absolute silent. "Nothing, Tsuchiura-kun." He raised his hand. "Then why are you asking me these stupid questions? They aren't even related to our topic today." I shot back.

"I believe it is connected." He answered calmly. "And how is that?" I could not believe this guy already!

"Well, it speaks about human nature, how humans think, act, feel. It is a very practical lesson." He shrugged his shoulders. "What? But our subject is English. What does human nature have to do with it?" I felt like there was no hope.

He smiled apologetically and asked me to sit. "I'm sorry if you felt offended but really, class, who else here thinks the same as him?" he asked. There were a few shy hands who showed themselves. "The reason why I asked him, actually anyone is fine, is to ask you what do you really think about the story. In today's society, Tsuchiura's view can be acceptable but I'd like you to think broader. There are other societies out there who may still retain this kind of thing in their everyday lives. You might be asking me too what does this have to do with our subject." He paused to write one word on the board.

One word that didn't make any sense to me.

Love.

"Class," he said, walking around the room. "Love is the most common subject on the English literature. There are a lot of stories out there that have very good plot and sentence construction and choice of words. But you cant see it if you cant feel what the story implies." He explained. "Sure you may see it a bit but you wont be able to appreciate it because you are alienated with the topic. I am not saying that Tsuchiura's opinion was wrong. It is his stand and we can only accept it but you need to think outside the box too." He stopped beside me.

"Now tell me one more thing, Tsuchiura, what word can you describe the relationship of the two?" he asked.

One word…

True, they were stupid. They were reckless. They were childish and immature and spoke such impossibilites. They didn't use their heads. They did a lot of wrong things and they were most of all foolishly in love with each other.

But despite that and all, I couldn't disagree that they were…

"Inseparable." I said and I saw her look back at me and for a moment, I allowed myself to smile back and be just as stupid as Henry once again.


End file.
